It is largely advantageous to carry out the automatic loading operation by utilizing a motor provided for driving the tape of the tape player, because it makes operation of the tape player more smooth and it is possible to use the existent driving means having a single motor.
However, on adopting such a structure, a clutch system has to be provided for switching the linkage between an automatic loading means and the driving system.
That is, although there is no need to operate the automatic loading means during the drive of the tape, if the loading means is continuously connected to the driving means, a respectable amount of energy should be wasted in driving the loading means.
Therefore, it is necessary to detach the automatic loading means from the driving means during play time of the tape in order to secure a stable operation of the tape player. Furthermore, the detachment of the automatic loading means has to be timely done.